Ash and Serena's Wedding, An Amourshipping Fanfic
by taeuknam
Summary: Ash and Serena, encouraged by their friends, get wed. Sequel to my 'A Valentine's Day Carol, An Amourshipping Fanfic'. One-shot. Ash x Serena, SatoSere, Amourshipping, AASL (Ash and Serena's Love), or whatever you wanna call it.


Ash and Serena's Wedding

An Amourshipping Fanfiction

By Taeuk Nam

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

A/N: This takes place 7 years after my first Fanfic, _A Valentine's Day Carol, An Amourshipping Fanfiction._

**LaRousse City**

Ash and Serena were at a wedding. Not their wedding, however. They were there to celebrate May and Drew's special day. After the bouquet was thrown by May, and caught by Serena, it was time for the banquet.

Serena and Ash were talking to Dawn and Kenny, who were already married.

"You know what that means!" Dawn said, talking about the bouquet.

"… Yeah. I'm not sure if he'll ever propose, though." sadly said Serena.

"Don't worry." Kenny reassured her. "He will."

"You really think so?" Serena asked.

"We know so." Dawn replied.

This was more than mere small-talk. They really did know, from seeing the future through Ash's dream that night seven years ago. Everyone else did as well, except for Serena.

Just then, Ash came over.

"Hey, I brought you some cake, Serena." said Ash.

"Ash! Don't you think your girlfriend is a bit more important than food?" scolded Dawn.

"Of course I do!" Ash said, a bit offended.

"You do?!" everyone asked, even Serena.

"Yeah! That's why I brought her some cake!" Ash defended himself.

Everyone facepalmed.

"I told you he was only a bit less dense than we thought." whispered Drew to May.

"He's not as dense as when he was eleven, at least." May whispered back.

Ash was going to go outside and "get some fresh air", which, of course, was his way of making an excuse to train his Pikachu. When he went to open the door, there was an angry mob of Drew's fangirls. They all wanted Drew for themselves, so naturally, they hated May. Ash quickly shut the door and locked it before they could get inside and try to kill May.

"Haha, oops. Forgot about that." Ash said, embarrassed.

Pikachu facepalmed, followed by everyone else.

"… Or maybe he is." said May.

**Lumiose City**

After the wedding was over, Ash and Serena went back to their home in Lumiose.

Ash had been thinking about his dream again. He knew he was supposed to propose to her, he just didn't know when. Thankfully, he never thought for too long about anything.

He was going to propose today.

Ash went out to the Stone emporium, and bought a wedding ring.

Later that evening, Ash asked Serena to stand up. Serena was puzzled, but didn't question him.

Ash got on one knee in front of Serena.

"Serena?" Ash began, slipping the ring on Serena's finger. "Will you marry me?"

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" screamed an overjoyed Serena.

They gave each other lots of sloppy kisses, telling each other that they loved each other.

**Lumiose City, two weeks later**

It was Valentine's Day, exactly seven years after Ash's dream. It was also the day Ash and Serena were to be wed.

Everyone was there. Misty and Tracey, Drew and a mysterious woman in a hood (May trying to hide from Drew's fangirls), Dawn and Kenny, Iris and Cilan, Max and Bonnie, Brock, and many, many more.

Pikachu was the ring bearer, Fennekin (who refuses to evolve) was the flower girl, Brock was the best man, Bonnie was the maid of honor, and Professor Oak was the Preacher.

"Do you, Ash Ketchum, take Serena Yvonne as your lawfully wedded wife?" asked Professor Oak.

"I… don't know what lawfully means." Ash stated, stupidly.

Oak, and everyone else facepalmed.

"I'll… just take that as a Yes." Professor Oak sighed.

"Do you, Serena Yvonne, take Ash Ketchum as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Professor.

"Yes!" cried Serena, choking up.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Region of Kalos, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride." announced Oak.

"I don't know what invested means either… or what pronounce mea-" began Ash.

Serena cut him off with a kiss.

And for once, no one facepalmed at Ash's stupidity.

The couple went outside, to find that all the legendary Pokémon were there. They all blessed the new couple. Uxie gave the gift of wisdom and mutual understanding, Mesprit bestowed them with the gift of passion and mutual sympathy, and Azelf showered upon them the gift of willingness and self-sacrifice. The other legendaries followed suit.

**Lumiose City, Ten months later**

Ash was pacing in the hospital hallway. Was Serena okay? Was the baby okay? What was for lunch today?

The doctor called. "You may come in, Mr. Ketchum."

"Ashy… She's a girl. Isn't she beautiful?" asked a very tired Serena.

"What should we name her?" asked Ash.

"How about Leaf?" asked Serena.

"Yes, I like that. Leaf Ketchum." Ash agreed, remembering what Paul told him in his dream.

Ash smiled. He finally felt like a part of a family again. He could finally let the terrible memories of his parent's divorce go.

And all was well.

**The End**


End file.
